vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira Giovanni
}} Mira Giovanni is a minor character in . She is a mortal woman belonging to the Giovanni family. If the fledgling chooses to help her over her relatives, she may indeed become a vampire in the future. Biography Early life Mira is a member of the ancient Giovanni family, an inbred, perverse, and hideously wealthy lineage of vampire necromancers, reviled by all the other clans. She grew up in the American branch, possibly in New England, of her family, and went on to work in politics. Mira herself has experienced her family's perversity firsthand by admitting that she has had older men hitting on her since she was twelve. Mira also uses heroin and she shared a needle with someone she thought was clean and not long before the player meets her she has been tested positive for HIV. Events of Bloodlines Mira is attending a party at her Uncle Bruno's Los Angeles mansion, along with Maria Rosselini, Nadia Milliner, her cousin Chris Giovanni, and Adam Dunsirn. Mira understands the party is merely a cover for her uncle Bruno's real motives, tonight he selects one of his relatives for the Proxy Kiss, a much more formal version of the Ghouling process and the first step for a Giovanni mortal into becoming a Giovanni vampire. Mira has also deduced that something is up with Bruno and some of the other family. She has noticed that Bruno has been a head member of the family for as long as she can remember, and she also thought something was up when the old Senator of Massachusetts, asked her if she was related to Bruno Giovanni, who he told her had helped him win his elections back in 1953, but oddly Bruno doesn't seem to have aged since then. She has deduced that her family has some form of longevity and has worked out some minor details about the Proxy Kiss but hasn't guessed they are vampires. Mira's only competition is her cousin Chris and a distant relative, Adam Dunsirn. Mira knows that this party is a cover for the fact that tonight, Bruno is deciding who shall receive the Proxy Kiss, and Mira is desperate for it as she knows she needs to it to prolong her life. The fledgling talks to her and Mira will tell her of her HIV, but will offer to reward them should she scrape up any other family member's secrets. The fledgling can choose to tell the others of her HIV, but should they help Mira, they will find that Chris is not actually a member of the Giovanni family, but he is in fact the bastard son of his mother, Cecillia, a Giovanni by marriage, and a writer named Michael Avellone, but they should also find out that Adam is broke. When Mira finds out the secrets, she gloats at the irony of Adam being broke after they did an article on his successes in a magazine, for which she gives $100, and another for Chris's secret. She promises the fledgling, thinking they are one of the Rossellini couple, that she will put in a good word for them. Related Quests *'Italian Dinner' *'Dirty Dishes' (official plus patch and unofficial patch) Notes * At a high enough skill an option becomes available to attempt to Seduce Mira, if the player is a female character she will respond very negatively. With a high enough skill this can be recovered and it is still possible to get her to share her secret. Navigation es: Category:Mortals Category:Independents Category:Giovanni Category:Characters Category:Characters (Bloodlines)